The present invention relates to sunflower seeds comprising an oil having an increased stearic acid content as compared to wild type plants between 10% and 35% by weight related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil. The invention also relates to sunflower seeds having a stearic acid content up to 54% by weight or more. The invention further relates to a sunflower oil extractable from the seeds of the invention, to sunflower plants produced from the seeds, to methods for preparing the seeds and the oil, as well as to the use of the oil in various products and to the products comprising the oil.
Sunflower is generally cultivated for obtaining oil which has saturated fatty acids (palmitic and stearic) and unsaturated fatty acids (oleic and linoleic). The stearic acid content is always less than 10% (Gustone, F. D. et al. xe2x80x9cThe lipid handbookxe2x80x9d; Chapman and Hall 1986), normally comprised between 3% and 7%. In relation with the unsaturated fatty acids there are two different kinds of sunflower seeds: the normal sunflower which has a linoleic acid content between 50% and 70% (Knowles, P. F. xe2x80x9cRecent advances in oil crops breedingxe2x80x9d; AOCS Proceedings 1988) and the high oleic sunflower which has 2-10% of linoleic acid and 75-90% of oleic acid (Soldatov, K. I. xe2x80x9cChemical mutagenesis in sunflower breedingxe2x80x9d; Int. Proc. 7th Intern. Sunflower Conference, 352-357, 1976). There is also a sunflower line having a high palmitic acid content, between 22% and 40% (R. Ivanov et al. xe2x80x9cSunflower Breeding for High Palmitic Acid Content in the Oil; Proc. of the 12th Intern. Sunflower Conference, Vol. II, 453-465, 1988) and another line with low saturated fatty acid content (6% or less) (EP-A-496504).
Table 1 shows the fatty acid composition for some known sunflower oil varieties.
The saturated fatty acid content of an oil is directly related with the physical and chemical characteristics thereof. In case that said content is sufficiently high, the oil can be a solid at room temperature like some animal fats. Normal sunflower oil is always a liquid under said conditions.
In the food industry like for the production of confectionery or margarine, animal fats or hydrogenated vegetable fats are usually used because a solid or semi-solid product is required. By means of hydrogenation unsaturated fatty acids are converted into saturated fatty acids. Animal fats as well as hydrogenated fats are not very recommendable from a nutritional point of view (chow, C. K. xe2x80x9cFatty acids in food and their health implicationsxe2x80x9d, Dekker, N.Y., 1992). Animal fats have a relatively high cholesterol content. Too much cholesterol in the diet may be detrimental to the health. Therefore animal fats have been substituted in the last years by hydrogenated vegetable fats which do not contain cholesterol.
However, said hydrogenated fats present another problem derived from the hydrogenation process. In said process positional isomerization (shift of double bonds) and stereo-chemical transformations (formation of xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d isomers) take place. Isomers are produced in an amount of up to 30%-50% of the total fatty acids amount. These isomers are not very healthy from a nutritional point of view (Wood, R., xe2x80x9cBiological effects of geometrical and positional isomers of monounsaturated fatty acids in humansxe2x80x9d; Dekker, N.Y. (1990); Willet, W. C. and Ascherio, A., xe2x80x9cTrans Fatty Acids: Are The Effects Only Marginal ?xe2x80x9d, American Journal of Public Health, Vol. 84, 5, (1994)). Therefore, the use of hydrogenated fats in the food industry should be avoided.
Sunflower oil has a desirable content of unsaturated fatty acids. For use in the food industry however, the stearic acid content of the oil must be higher than in the normal sunflower oil (Norris, M. E., xe2x80x9cOil substitutions in food formulationsxe2x80x9d, Inform. 1, 388-392 (1990)) in order to obtain a more solid product.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a new natural vegetable oil extracted from mutated seeds, the oil having a higher stearic acid content as compared to oil obtained from wild type seeds.
The invention therefore provides sunflower seeds, comprising a sunflower oil having an increased stearic acid content as compared to wild type seeds, obtainable by treating parent seeds with a mutagenic agent during a period of time and in a concentration sufficient to induce one or more mutations in the genetic trait involved in stearic acid biosynthesis resulting in an increased production of stearic acid, germinating the treated seeds and culturing progeny plants therefrom, collecting and analyzing progeny seeds, selecting seeds that have acquired the desirable genetic trait and optionally repeating the cycle of germination, culturing and collection of seeds.
Preferably the sunflower seeds according to the invention comprise an oil having a stearic acid content of between 19.1 and 35% by weight, related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, and are obtainable by treating the parent seeds during 2 hours at room temperature with an alkylating agent such as a solution of 70 mM ethyl methane sulfonate in water.
In another embodiment of the invention the seeds comprise an oil having a stearic acid content of between 10 and 19% by weight related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, and are obtainable by treating the parent seeds with a solution of 2 mM sodium azide in water during 2 hours at room temperature.
Sunflower seeds identified as xe2x80x9cCAS-3xe2x80x9d having an average stearic acid content of 25% by weight, related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, have been deposited on Dec. 14, 1994 with the American Type Culture Collection, 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852, U.S.A. under deposit accession number ATCC 75968. Sunflower seeds identified as xe2x80x9cCAS-4xe2x80x9d having an average stearic acid content of 15.4% by weight, related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, have been deposited on the same day with the same institution under deposit accession number ATCC 75969.
Seeds having an even higher stearic acid content between 29 and 54% by weight related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, may be obtained according to the invention by crossing sunflowers originating from seeds having a stearic acid content between 19.1 and 35% by weight with sunflowers originating from seeds having a stearic acid content between 10 and 19% by weight, and collecting the seeds.
The invention further relates to sunflower oil having a stearic acid content of between 10 and 54% by weight, preferably between 10 and 35% by weight, related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, which may be obtained by extracting sunflower seeds of the invention. Sunflower oil having a stearic acid content of 15.4% by weight related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, may be obtained by extracting sunflower seeds having the deposit accession number ATCC 75969. Sunflower oil having a stearic acid content of 25% by weight related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, is obtainable by extracting sunflower seeds having the deposit accession number ATCC 75968.
Preferably the sunflower oil of the invention has a palmitic acid content between 3 and 40% by weight, an oleic acid content between 3 and 85% by weight and a linoleic acid content between 2 and 84% by weight, all related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil. Such types of oil may be obtained from seeds produced by crossing the high stearic acid seeds of the invention with seeds having a desirable content of one or more unsaturated and/or saturated fatty acids. Thus tailor-made seeds and tailor-made oil produced therefrom may be obtained by preparing mutants according to the invention and use these in further conventional plant improvement practice by crossing them with other known or as yet unknown mutant or wild type plants.
The invention also relates to a method for preparing sunflower seeds having an increased stearic acid content as compared to wild type seeds, by treating parent seeds with a mutagenic agent during a period of time and in a concentration sufficient to induce one or more mutations in the genetic trait involved in stearic acid biosynthesis resulting in an increased production of stearic acid, germinating the treated seeds and culturing progeny plants therefrom, collecting and analyzing progeny seeds, selecting seeds that have acquired the desirable genetic trait and optionally repeating the cycle of germination, culturing and collection of seeds.
In practice the method comprises mutagenesis of sunflower seeds with a suitable mutagenic agent. The mutagenesis will produce inheritable genetic changes in the DNA of the seeds. According to the invention it was possible after several different treatments to select some treatments that produced a high number of genetic modifications in the genes that control the seed fatty acid biosynthesis. These treatments comprise the use of sodium azide or an alkylating agent, like ethyl methane sulfonate. Of course any other mutagenic agent having the same or similar effects may also be used.
Then, the next seed generation was analyzed with a new methodology described in Garcxc3xa9s, R. and Mancha, M. xe2x80x9cOne-step lipid extraction and fatty acid methyl esters preparation from fresh plant tissuesxe2x80x9d. Analytical Biochemistry, 211:139-143, 1993. This allowed for the detection of seeds with modifications in the composition of any fatty acid. Selected seeds showing a desirably high stearic acid content have been cultivated to the fifth generation showing that this new genetic trait is inheritable and stable and independent of growth conditions.
In the method of the invention the parent seeds are for example treated during 2 hours at room temperature with a solution of 70 mM ethyl methane sulfonate in water, or during 2 hours at room temperature with a solution of 2 mM sodium azide in water.
In a further embodiment of the method of the invention, the mutation and selection steps may be followed by conventional plant improvement techniques thus leading to seeds having e.g. an even higher stearic acid content up to 54% by weight or more, or to seeds having a desirable content of one or more other fatty acids. In still another embodiment the seeds of the invention may be subjected to one or more further mutation treatments.
Sunflower oil having a stearic acid content of between 10 and 35% by weight, related to the total amount of fatty acids in the oil, may be prepared by extraction from sunflower seeds of the invention in any manner known to the person skilled in the art. Such extraction methods are well known and for example described in xe2x80x9cBailey""s industrial oil and fat productsxe2x80x9d, Vol. 2, Chapter 3; 4th Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1982).
The invention further relates to sunflower plants produced from seeds according to the invention. Thus, the seeds can be used to produce parent lines that have high stearic acid content in their oil. This also applies to plants originating from seeds obtained after crossing the mutants of the invention with each other or with other seeds having a desirable phenotype. The seeds may be cultured in the normal way on soil or any other substrate. The production of the modified plants does not require any additional measure as compared to the growing of ordinary sunflower seeds.
The sunflower plants may be used in breeding programmes for the development of sunflower lines or hybrids, which programmes are aimed at the production of open pollinated or hybrid varieties meeting the requirements of farming practice regarding yield, disease resistance and other agronomically important traits in major sunflower growing areas in the world. Seeds resulting from these programmes may be used in the growing of commercial sunflower crops.
The invention also relates to the use of a sunflower oil of the invention in the food industry. The natural vegetable oil that has been extracted from mutagenized sunflowers seeds has a high stearic acid content between 10 and 35%, or in the case of intercrossing of the seeds, even up to 54% or more. This allows to use the oil from these kinds-of seeds as such. However, combinations of the oil of the invention with oil from the known high oleic acid or high palmitic acid sunflower seeds, in the production of edible fats or fat mixtures, like margarine, vegetable-dairy or in the production of confectionery or bakery is also possible depending on the requirements of the application. The advantage of these oils is that they do not have artificial fatty acid isomers, like the xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d isomers found in the hydrogenated oils, and, of course, no cholesterol, like in the animal fats.
The invention further relates to products made by using the oil, such as margarine, vegetable-dairy, confectionery or bakery. The oil may simply replace oils or fats ordinarily used in this type of products. It is within the reach of the skilled person to determine how to use the oil without performing any inventive labor.
The present invention will be further illustrated by means of the following examples which are given for illustration purposes only and are in no way intended to limit the scope of the invention.